Savanna Fancypants
Savanna FancyPants (born June 12, 1990) is the main character of a animated comedy called Mermaid Adventures of Savanna SquarePants (+ SpongeBob).She was made by Pickledudette. Savanna is a childish, Fun Seasponge who lives in a decorated tecup in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. She works as a Waitress at the Krusty Krab, a job which she is skilled at. Savanna is very silly and is sometimes a annoyance to those around her, but she is very good natured and kind.She is also the 2nd cousin of SpongeBob. Description Savanna is a sea sponge,but She is drawn to resemble a cube with holes.Savanna has Oval-like bright blue eyes, a long nose , and a rather small mouth. She typically Purple tank top with a ripped-like jean skirt,brown belt with gold badge,black tights,and red high heels. While working at the Krusty Krab, she wears a long blue dress and the usual hat as a uniform. Savanna sleeps in a long silk purple robe with fluffy bunny slippers.Savanna has passed Boating School. Savanna is a very clueless,silly, and hyperactive character with a very hyper personality. She is an outragesty determined person, and will stop at nothing to accomplish a task. She is also dramatic to the people who are mean to her.She is also very over-confident. Savanna is very kind-hearted and innocent, and depends on her older cousin SpongeBob to protect her. She is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to her.Savanna's actions almost always annoy and cause trouble for those around her, mostly her next-door neighbor,Gloria Fishington. Savanna is very gullible, and she is easily manipulated by people. Even though she's generally good natured and silly, when frustrated with something due to her amnisia, Savanna can be sarcastic, rude and even violent to her friends, even SpongeBob, whom she treats as a father. Biography According to her (pink) driver's license, Savanna was born on June 12, 1990 inplying she is 20 years old. Savanna lives with her pet worm Jenny in a large Decorated Teacup house on 123 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom. Her next-door neighbor,SpongeBob, who lives in a Pineapple,is her 2nd cousin and is constantly visiting to make sure she is ok..On the other side of her house is the home of ROUR a fully grown Fluffy Puffy who is nice. Savanna works at the Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom's most popular restaurant, where she is a Waitress and Serves all food served at the Krusty Krab, most notably Krabby Patties. The First Episode of The Meremaid Adventures of Savanna Fancypants(+SpongeBob) depicts Savanna applying for and being hired to this job. He says that it has been her lifelong dream to join the Krusty Krew, and was recommended by SpongeBob. When she applies for the job, Squidward and Mr. Krabs, not wanting a Large Crew,send her on a quest for the meremaids comb. While she is out searching for one,she finds a clam and it clamps down on her hand makeing her half meremaid.King Neptune finds her and askes her what she is doing there,she says she wants to make a Krabby Patty.He somehow knew the formula and she made one for him showing off her amazing cooking skills.King Neptune then forced Mr.Krabs to give her a job.She also is the Manager of Krusty Lobster a Fancyversion of the Krusty Krab. Savanna is not only extremely good at her job,but being able to produce a Krabby Patty within seconds qalifys her to be a fry cook, yet she has a strong passion for waiting people. She has a obsession with Krabby Patties.Savanna is one of the few characters to have fingers. She is apparently very good at her job, because she is the Assistant of SpongeBob in addition to waiting tables. Squidward, the restaurant's other employee(other then SpongeBob), runs the cashier and takes orders. Squidward is the polar opposite of Savanna and SpongeBob; he hates his job (as well as the Krusty Krab itself) and performs it poorly. Savanna's,SpongeBob's, and Squidward's boss, Eugene H. Krabs, is extremely greedy, selfish and abusive of his employees. He pays them extremely poorly, far below legal minimum wage(though Savanna seems to have a place in his heart as he pays her much more), and is unhealthily obsessed with money. While not working, Savanna spends much of her time playing with her Cousin and best friend, SpongeBob SquarePants. Like Savanna, SpongeBob is childish, moronic and fun-loving. The two have known each other since birth, and are members of the "Ultra super awesome heros club". Their usual activities include jellyfishing, bubble blowing, and various others. They often invite their neighbour, Patrick Star,to join them.Savanna used to attend Mrs. Puff's Boating School, where she often visits SpongeBob. Although Savanna has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of Bikini Bottom have been shown to have some degree of like for her. Duties at the Krusty Krab *Cleaning the tables. *Scraping gum from under the table. *Serveing the food *Mopping floors *Cleaning ketchup and mustard bottles then applying them to the tables. Abilities and talents Like many other cartoon characters, Savanna has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities. Due to her soft frame, she is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact.She can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. Savanna also has mastered karate she is shown to be a highly skilled fighter, being able to equal or even outmatch Villens on occasion.Savanna is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. She uses her nose as a flute, which she is learning how to do from SpongeBob. Family Savanna has many relatives, most notably SpongeBob, who appears in several episodes. Unlike Savanna, who has the appearance of a cube,SpongeBob resembles a kitchen sponge. Her Mom and dad are seen in pictures,but never seen in show,it is also shown she has future relitives in the secret time macheine there names are- Mable Lolo Bobby Jakie Maddie Appearence Savanna is a yellow cube like sponge with darker yellow colored holes.She has bright blue eyes and braces.She wears a purple tanktop with a ripped jean skirt,belt,tights,and red high heels.She also sometimes wears her Krusty Krab Employee Hat. Trivia *She is part Meremaid *She looks up to SpongeBob *Patrick has a crush on her meremaid form(not sponge form) and this annoys SpongeBob *her Favirot game is toss the clam shell *It is revealed in the original serise SpongeBob SquarePants (when she was a background character) she has 2 children,Jenna(girl) and Bobby(girl) yet she dosen't seem to have any in her serise because she lives alone.This may mean that ther serise was set before SpongeBob SquarePants.It is unknown who the father is. Relationships Patrick Possibly Future Boyfriend,she seems to be crushing on him but he only likes her mermaid form,and does not seem to know about her being half mermaid due to flirting with her mermaid form several times yet never really showing much interest at alll in her Sponge Form. Sandy She is close friends with Sandy and helps her with many inventions inclueding Sandys Nut-7000 which she was a big part of. Squidward She dislikes him but SpongeBob trys to make them friends on numores occasions. Mr.Krabs She is not found of Mr.Krabs,but he seems to enjoy her company as she is very warm hearted and helps him with things he cant do due to him getting older. Jenny Jenny is Her pet Worm who supriseingly is close friends with Gary.Savanna loves Jenny very much Mindy Mind is Best friends with Savanna and helps her keep her two lives secret King Neptune He helped her get her job,but that is the first and only time she has seen him. Angie(Queen of all mermaids) Angie is unaware of Savannas Sponge Form,and is very good frieds with her. Spongbob SquarePants Savanna is extreamly close to spongbob(who happens to be her cousin)and is directly next door to him.Squidward likes to call them the "Two annoying twits" which SpongeBob takes as a compliment. Quotes *MERMAID FORM ON! *SpongeBob help! *Lets play toss the clam shell! *Thats a name of object stupid! Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sponges Category:Females Category:Yellow (with olive green holes) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Sponges